Kanto’s Saga: Silence and Hostage
by Unownpowers
Summary: A pokemon fanfiction. This is book one of the triology. Strong Parent Guildence for suggestive dialogue and moderate violence.


Hyakka (Part 1)

Poketto Monsutā Battling is the talent of cooperation and tactics. To undertake the challenge, one must be intelligent, sturdy, and sympathetic. The way of a Pokémon Monster Coach will be hazardous at times. Nevertheless, the tribute is astonishing.

Pokémon Humor/Action/Adventure

Legal

I, Unown, also know as Unownpowers, have no rights over Pokémon. They are brands of Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures. This is a fan's literature and should not assume as the official story of the Manga nor Anime.

However, I do have possession of the separate characters, setting, plot, and theories. This fiction cannot be copy or claimed expected for the novelist, myself.

This fiction is rate Parent Guidance. This may change to Parent Guidance 13 in the later series (Fiction K+ to T). This fiction had been rate for mild violence, despair, and pearl.

* * *

**Chapter One: Marigold**

"_You see, it is only though the eyes of others that our lives have any meaning…"_

_- Haku from the Naruto Series_

'_There is no way this trainer is going to win. What's more pathetic, that he does not even know it. He may have a stronger Pocket Monster; however, his opponent is more talent. Using a scrawny-looking creature is a cleaver trick. Oh well, it is going to be over soon.' _The young woman thought. Sitting on a green bench on the top of the hill, she looked down as two trainers battled at the foot. She was drawing in her pad on this spring day until her eye caught on the action.

She always had an interest with Pokémon since at the age of six. Now, at the youth of sixteen, ten years later, her knowing is extremely high about these weird but amazing monsters. One of her secret hobbies is researching these beasts. One of her secret hobbies is researching these beasts, followed by the study of colors and plants, reading, and drawing in her free time. However, from that, she is quite a sluggish person and never seems to do anything else.

The trainer's Nidoking looked straight up to the cloudy sky. He knows that bird is up there somewhere. His large disk-shape ears shift frantically on his purple horn skull, listening. He snorted and exposed his long canine teeth in excitement and slight bit of fear. After a short while of waiting, he straightened the spikes up along his muscular back, and then laid down on his tummy on the fresh cut grass. He curled his thick tail around his stubby neck and head. Only now, the flying Pokémon either had to peck the Nidoking's tough hide or be poison by the barbs along his back. _'So, he is getting ready for the blow, by hiding his vulnerable abdomen… smart move. However, that's not going to change the tide,'_ she thought.

"Good job, Nidoking! Just stay there until it comes down," his trainer cheered. A big grin came from the ten-year-old thinking he is going to win.

"Hate to break it you kid, but you will lose when that Pidgey dives," She called out leaning back in the bench.

"Well, how do you know? I never saw you around the battling park. I beat you're not even a trainer!" The boy pointed his index finger at the teenager in fury.

The young women chuckled at the idea. Not the kind where a girl giggles at the boy who has a crush, this snigger is more sinful. Like if she some kind of eradicator in a horror film. She came down the green rise until she was only a few meters from the boy. Her eyes were a gentle, dark chocolate color. However, the expression on her face is between intelligent and uncomprehending. She gave a small smile to the child.

"That may be true. I am not a trainer and I am not familiar with the Sentan's Forest Battle Park. Nevertheless, I know. I see your opponent's strategy. So far, it seems you are battling blindly. When that feather Pocket Monster strikes the battle will be over." Her voice is kind and slightly neutral as if she is talking to a respected hero. What strange about is, it slightly low quality of sound for a girl. If she were to hide herself as a boy, she would most likely get away with it without much effort on her voice.

The boy said nothing. She turned her head and stared into the slate grey atmosphere. "Well look at that, the Pidgey finally decide to dive," She smiled with delight. _'Let's see if my prediction is correct'_ she loved the final move in any battle. The small brown bird looks like a little black dot from way above. As it gained speed, a visible white strip flows from its wings. _'It is a Fly and Quick Attack combo? Never saw that for a long time. I heard it is risky because your teammate can lose control and may hit the ground. However, if use correctly it is a one hit knockout. This should be fun,'_ she narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

Within a second, a flash fly through the park and hit the purple beast right smack on his left side. A trail of leaves, trash, grass, and dusk followed the little one causing a limited visibility. "Nidoking! Nidoking! Are you all right? Say something please!" The boy screamed then dropped on to his knees. It looks like his about to bust in tears.

The girl smiled at the boy with the expression on her face "told you". "Don't worry; your Nidoking will be fine. I'm afraid he is knocked-out cold though." She was right. As the dust clears, the mask bird sit top on the numb massive bulk rodent. It is busy cleaning its creamy color fluff, as though nothing had happened.

"Bravo Featherhead! That was so cool! Slack me some skin!" The boy's opponent ran into the middle of the dome. The bird flew to its young trainer as they slap wing and hand as a reward. Her clothing is different from the boy or the teenager. Tennis shoes, pants, and a grey hood it looks she was from a gangster.

"You are not from here are you? I can tell the way you dress and talk. From the looks of it, you are from Firebird City." The girl asks with the same neutral tone as she uses the boy.

"You caught me; I am from the abandon urban-part. Featherhead and I are heading to the grasslands to sigh in for the Sentan's Contest. This will be our third year!" Her partner on her shoulders now, cooed in agreement.

"Good Bye and good luck to both of you." The teenager covers her head with the cloak and starts to walk away.

"Before you leave, may I ask what your name is?" the boy asked as he helped his partner to get back on its two feet again. The Nidoking was shaking by the attack.

She laughed sinfully again as she turn around and stared at the two trainers. A rumble came from the dark sky. "'My name is Kyarsain from the Pecha Forest Village. Who knows, we may bump to each other again." Then she walked away into the thick forest back to make her way back to her hometown.

'… _Home,'_ Kyarsain thought to herself as she opened the squeaky door. All was quiet. Only the clicking sounds of antique clocks broke the peace. No one arrived yet and the looks of it, not for a long time. She relieved at the sight. The teenager enjoy it the peace. The young adult had never been fond of company. Which it is not typical female teenager behavior. She took off her worn-out cloak and hung on the coat hanger.

Nearly every day her family always had guest over. It been a while where she had the residence for the time being. For her, the girl only invites her friends only once a while. She had a few good friends at school. Nevertheless, she always had "quiet time" during the weekend. Her parents worried about the behavior yet Kyarsain keep reassuring them that everything is fine. Although, she admits to herself it is not.

Headed up the stairs to her small and creamy colored room, she crashed on to her feather bed. It felt good laying there and staring at the blank ceiling. _'Long day, well it's going to get worst.' _Every single day is the same argument the same old fight since she can remember. She just cannot bear when her parents does that. Her father is okay but her mother is a different story.

She sat up and stared out the filthy window. Looking out, little toddlers played outside a game of tag. They were quite cute, running around the yard on those short and chubby legs. She smiled. _'When was the last time I didn't worried so much? Heck, it was too long, maybe three months ago. That just for a few hours, however, it was nice. Now it is all my fault that this happen.' _She closed her eyes remembering the good old times.

She sighed, knowing is going be a hash another day. She ran her fingers through her hair to relief the will-be-stress. It felt nice. She loves to play the chestnut strains. She closed her eyes enjoying the massage.

'_Hmm?' _looked across to her desk there where her old drawings she done as a kid. Lucky, she always put the date on her pictures so she kept a progress on how well she improved. It is quite funny how much a person can change. Came to the white desk, she looked at an old Dragonite picture she done at the age of eleven. Kyarsain chuckled at the sight. It is quite strange looking with no shades or the correct shapes. The creatures are majestic bet yet cuddly dragons. However, the picture looked like as if the Aquatic Poketto Monsutā just came out of some whacked out surgery. If one of those creatures saw a glimpse of it, she would be in danger.

'_They're not going to home for a few hours. I better to take a walk,' _she carefully laid the picture back down the wooden desk again then grabbed her cloak from below. As she headed out the door, chill raindrops could felt on her bare hands. She hugged her cloak tightly to keep her warm as possible.

She walked through the thick woods. Elegant lamps gave a depressing glow in the rain as tree houses built way above, she felt like a weak ant against the massive giants. She passed a few people along the dirt road. As they ran quickly to get out the rain, she does her respectful bow to them. She does not mind of getting wet. Well, not for today.

The teenager walked along a small river until she met "old oak". The oak tree had sadly died a lighting strike last year. Looking downward, Kyarsain saw a little lonely yellow flower standing by the dead oak. "Why are you down here all by yourself, little one?" she asked. "Also, where are your buddies?" of coarse, there was no response._ 'Stop talking to it! Flowers cannot talk! I am going crazy!' she deliberated with herself._

It is not a gorgeous flower, unlike a Lilly or a Rose. It looked like it is a strange daisy. The Marigold has two layers of petals that overlap each other. Usually these kind of flowers lived groups sharing one's company. This one though is just standing by the lifeless tree.

"Aorahh!" a high pitch cry broke into the air. _'Hmm?'_ She looked up into the rainy dark sky and yet saw nothing. '_Was it a Pocket Monster? No, they would not be out here at the time day and the bad weather. What the-'_ Then all the sudden a flash just blinded her.

The next moment she was on wet ground breathing heavily. She was great pain. The teenager cannot move. Kyarsain was in deep trouble and she knew it. _S_he pleaded to her inner self,_ 'Don't let me die here. Just not… today-' _Then darkness filled her senses…


End file.
